A Scary Demon
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: FINISHED Koga is really scaring Kagome. And Inuyasha is the only one who can save her. What's wrong with Koga? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A Scary Demon  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It was that time of month again for Kagome. She and Inuyasha wee traveling together, trying to get to Keade's hut so they could meet up with Miroku and Sango.  
  
Inuyasha was able to control his canine senses toward Kagome's scent, but could other demons in the area do the same?  
  
Kagome fell to the ground, holding her stomach. She was getting cramps.  
  
Inuyasha noticed this and went to help Kagome. "Kagome? Are you OK?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm fine Inuyasha." Kagome said as she took some painkillers out of her pack.  
  
The smell was getting to Inuyasha. His instinct would kick in if he didn't back away. So he covered his nose, got up, and walked away, acting like nothing was wrong so Kagome wouldn't worry. He was back in control in seconds.  
  
"Let's hurry. Lord knows how many other demons are in the area." Inuyasha told Kagome. "The sooner we get to the village the better." And the safer. He thought.  
  
Suddenly, as if Inuyasha had jinxed it, a bunch of wolf demons jumped out from in the bushes. And Inuyasha was the only thing standing between Kagome and the wolves.  
  
All the wolves looked like they had rabies or something like that, drooling everywhere. And they were all staring at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Run. And don't turn back."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Now! Run!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome listened, and ran as fast as she could.  
  
Soon she heard someone running behind her. Please be Inuyasha. She thought.  
  
But it wasn't. Koga had jumped into the air and landed in front of Kagome, cutting off her exit.  
  
Kagome was happy to see Koga, but didn't know if she could trust him or not.  
  
Koga grinned at Kagome and started to walk towards her. Run! She thought, but her legs weren't responding. She just stood there while the wolf got closer and closer. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**  
  
Koga continued to walk towards Kagome. But Kagome took a small step back, slowly.  
  
"Don't be afraid Kagome." Koga reassured her. "I can control my instincts."  
  
Kagome was still scared. So she took another step back.  
  
"It's OK Kagome." Koga said softly as he continued to walk towards the frightened girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The wolves had retreated, and Inuyasha ran to catch up with Kagome.  
  
_Please be OK._Inuyasha thought as he ran through the woods.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Koga continued to get closer and closer to Kagome. But Kagome kept backing away.  
  
Then Koga started to squint his eyes. He looked like he was trying to fight some sort of pain.  
  
"Kagome!" Koga screamed. His instincts were kicking in. Kagome turned and started to run, but Koga cut her off. She stood there frozen.  
  
"Kagome, I don't know how much longer I can control it. Please! Say I can do it! I'm going to get to you sooner or later. But if I do it without your permission, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Koga told her, practically begging.  
  
Kagome continued to back away, but she bumped into a wall.  
  
Koga walked up to her slowly. He was holding his head, and it looked like he was fighting himself, trying to keep himself away from Kagome.  
  
He stopped right in front of Kagome. "Kagome! Please! Answer me!" He screamed as he fell to his knees.  
  
Then Kagome got really scared when she felt Koga's hands touch her legs, and slide up slowly, until he was holding her waist. Koga was ready to hold on, no matter what.  
  
"Koga." Kagome said, fearful for he life. "I-I just can't say y-"  
  
Koga let go of Kagome's waist. He got up and looked into her eyes. Koga looked like he had gone insane.


	3. Chapter 3

This is answering a review I got from someone:  
  
With the wall in the last chapter, just please bare with me. There's a wall somewhere in there. Just...use your imagination. Yeah! That's it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 3:**  
  
Koga raised his arms and pushed Kagome against the rock wall behind her, holding her there.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome. I can't control it any longer." Koga said.  
  
Kagome struggled as much as she could. But Koga's grasp was too tight.  
  
"Please...d...don't...ha...hate...me." Koga struggled to say.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha was running faster than ever. _Where is she? _He thought.  
  
Then he heard a scream.  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome kept screaming. Her voice was so high pitched, Koga had to let go of Kagome to cover his ears.  
  
Kagome saw this as an opportunity to run, so she ran like hell.  
  
Koga grabbed Kagome by the arm. But her shirt just tore and Kagome got away with a huge scratch on her arm.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome was running through the woods as fast as she could. Then someone reached out and grabbed her.  
  
He had one hand over her mouth, and the other arm around her waist, holding her close to him. Who was holding her??? Koga??? Or did Inuyasha find her???


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Kagome struggled in the man's arms, but she couldn't get free. "Stop struggling." The man whispered, and that was all it took to get Kagome to stop.

_Inuyasha?_ Kagome thought as a wave of relief swept over her.

"I'll let you go if you promise to be quiet. OK?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha let her go. Bad idea.

"What were you thinking?! Scaring me like that! You almo-"

Inuyasha quickly put a hand over Kagome's mouth and held her tightly in his arms. "I told you to be quiet. Do you want Koga to hear you?" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome shook her head saying no.

"Now can you promise me that you'll be quiet?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded, again.

Inuyasha let her go. Then Kagome spun around and gave Inuyasha a big bear hug. And Inuyasha returned the hug, not wanting to let go.

But the moment was ruined when Koga found the couple and tackled them, sending Kagome flying. She slammed her head on a rock, and was knocked unconscious.

Inuyasha and Koga were fighting. If Inuyasha won the fight, Kagome would be safe. But if Koga won, then Kagome would be in more trouble than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Inuyasha and Koga were battling to get to Kagome. Koga was winning, and Inuyasha was being beaten badly. Kagome was still on the ground unconscious.

"Feh. Is that the best you can do mutt? And I thought Kagome could depend on you." Koga laughed. "Guess not." Koga added before turning to grab Kagome.

Inuyasha couldn't move. He was so weak after battling Koga. All he could do was lay there and be tortured be the sight of Koga running off with Kagome.

"See-ya Mutt-face." Koga said before running off with Kagome slung over his shoulder.

"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha called to the one he loved.

But Kagome was still unconscious.

Then Inuyasha blacked out for weakness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga took Kagome back to his den. He put he down on top of a few furs and let her there. But it didn't take long for Kagome to wake up and realize what had happened.

_I remember Inuyasha telling me that if I had ever gotten into a situation like this, the demon would be affected until sunrise two days after the affect started. If I keep pretending to be asleep, Koga will leave me alone and Inuyasha can find me. It's worth a try._ Kagome thought as she stayed down on the furs, hoping that Koga wouldn't notice that she was awake.

_I'll leave her alone til morning. It'll be more fun if she has some energy. _Koga thought, knowing that Kagome WAS awake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was still unconscious. But lucky for him, Kilala was flying over the area Inuyasha was in and noticed him on the ground.

Kilala landed by Inuyasha and picked him, threw him over her back, and took him back to the hut where Sango and Miroku were.

Will Inuyasha wake up and get to Kagome in time???


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

****

Inuyasha woke up in a hut somewhere.

"Where am I?" Inuyasha asked. Then he remembered that Koga had kidnapped Kagome. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to get up, but was stopped by someone. "Let go of me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No Inuyasha! You can't go in your condition!" Miroku yelled.

"Miroku's right Inuyasha! You need rest!" Sango added.

"No! Koga kidnapped Kagome! I need to go after her!" Inuyasha snapped back as he struggled to get up.

"Inuyasha, why would Kagome be in any danger? You know Koga would never hurt her. No just rest." Miroku said.

"That's not the reason that Koga kidnapped her this time! He kidnapped Kagome because she on her days!"

Just then, it was like Inuyasha had said the magic words. Sango was in her armor, and Miroku was ready to go in seconds. Then, the gang set out to save Kagome. But would they make it in time???


	7. FYI

**FYI:**

OK. I got a few reviews asking what I meant by 'Kagome's in her days!'

Well, it just means that it was that time of month for Kagome. I don't know how else to explain it to you guys. But if you're a girl, you should know what I mean. For any guys, sry. I don't know how to explain it to you in you still don't get it.

Sry for the confusion.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

****

Morning came, and Koga was more anxious than before.

He walked over to where Kagome lay awake. "Wake up Kagome! I know you've been pretending to be asleep all night! So get up!"

Kagome figured that she sould get up. Who knew what Koga would do to her if she didn't. But when Kagome got up, what she saw, she couldn't believe.

All the wolf demons in Koga's clan had made a circle around her. They were circling her, and drooling everywhere. They all looked like they had gotten rabies or something like that. Then Koga stepped forward.

"Leave us! NOW!" Koga yelled, and the wolf demons scattered. They were gone in seconds. But Kagome never took her eyes off of Koga. Not even for a second.

"You know, Kagome..." Koga started. "It didn't have to come to this. I could have been my normal gentle self. But, no. You just had to go and think about that mutt, Inutrasha!"

"Koga! He isn't the reason!" Kagome protested. _Well, he was part of the reason. _Kagome thought.

"No need to lie Kagome! I know it was because of Dog-Turd!" Koga said. "But that doesn't matter now. The old kind and caring Koga is gone! All there is, is what you see before you. And I have no regrets about what I am about to do." Koga said as he started to walk towards Kagome.

Kagome started to back away, slowly. But soon hit the wall of the cave, and Koga was getting closer.

"Koga! You've gotta snap out of it!" Kagome yelled as tears started to form in her eyes. "I know you're in there! Now please! Stop it!"

"Kagome, I already told you. The Koga you knew is gone." Koga replied.

"No he's not! I know he's in there!" Kagome yelled.

"KAGOME!!!" Someone yelled. And at that same moment, Koga was on the ground with a bleedind face.

Inuyasha was now standing in front of Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled with joy. "You came!"

"I thought I got rid of you earlier mutt!" Koga yelled. "All well, better late than never." Koga stated as he attacked Inuyasha.

"Hey Koga!" Sango yelled. Then Sango's large boomerang hit Koga on the stomach. Then Miroku ran up to Koga and knocked him out with his staff.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome screamed with joy as she went to give them all a hug. "Thankyou." Kagome almost whispered. Then she turned to Inuyasha and ran to him. She kissed him. And Inuyasha returned the kiss. It was a short kiss, but it meant more than anything to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Thankyou Inuyasha, for getting here." Kagome cried into Inuyasha's kimono. "If you hadn't come, I don't know what I would do!" Kagome continued to cry.

"It's OK Kagome. I'm here now. You're safe." Inuyasha replied.

And Kagome did feel safe. Safer than ever, especially since she was in Inuyasha's arms.

"Well, it's about time." Sango said. "I didn't think you guys would ever get it over with."

"What are you talking about, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Come on Kagome. Sango and I have known for a long time now that you and Inuyasha were in love. You just never would show each other." Miroku replied for Sango.

"Was it that obvious?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup." Sango replied. And Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed.

"Now what are we going to do with Koga?" Miroku asked.

"All we can do is leave him here and hope that he won't wake up for the rest of the day." Inuyasha replied. "And Kagome, you should probably go back home. Just until sunrise tommorrow. I'll come get you when it's safe."

Kagome just nodded, and the gang left. But was Kagome really safe from Koga???


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

****

It was noon, and Kagome was in her time. And Inuyasha was going to sit by the well the whole day until it was safe for Kagome to come back. But Koga was watching. He saw how Kagome went into the well and everything.

_So... _Koga thought. _She hiding in that well. This should be easy_

Inuyasha's ears perked up because he heard something in the bushes in front of him. He got up and started to walk towards them. But then Koga ran behind him and jumped into the well.

"See-ya Mutt-face!" Koga yelled as he jumped into the well.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to the well. He looked in, and Koga was gone. "Shit!" Inuyasha yelled. _Got to get to Kagome before that wolf does. _Inuyasha thought as he jumped down the well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome made it home. No one else was home. And there was a note on the frig for her.

_Kagome,_

_Had to take Grandpa to the hospital 'cause he got food poisoning again. There's a sandwich in the frig for you. Be back as soon as I can._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Well,I am kinda hungry. I guess I'll eat the sandwich now." Kagome said as she search the frig for the sandwich and ate it.

She went up to her room and decided to study a bit. _If I'm gonna be stuck here all day, I might as well get some studying done._ Kagome thought.

She tried to study, but couldn't. She couldn't help but think of Inuyasha. _What if Koga woke up and killed Inuyasha?_ Kagome thought. Then she shut her book and packed her stuff. _I'm going back. I don't care if Inuyasha yells at me._ Kagome thought as she headed for the door.

But just then, her window shattered, and glass flew everywhere. A piece scratched Kagome's cheek, and another stabbed her legs. She fell to the ground in pain as she pulled the glass out. She screamed in pain as the piece of glass came out. Then she looked up to find...KOGA!!!

"Hi Kagome. Miss me?" Koga said as he came closer, and closer.

Kagome couldn't move. _Come-on Kagome! Get up!_ But it was no use, she was frozen, and couldn't run on account of her leg anyway.

Koga was now inches from her face. "And now, you're mine." Koga said as he stared into Kagome's brown eyes. They were filled with fear now.

Kagome looked into the once kind and soft blue eyes that now had nothing but lust in them. She was afraid.

Koga moved his face closer, and kiss Kagome. It was a firm kiss, but had a certain gentlness to it.

Kagom pulled herself away, and Koga just grinned devilishly. He put his hands on her hips and started to pull off her skirt.

"Stop it Koga!" Kagome screamed, but Koga wasn't listening. Then, since nothing else was working, Kagome took her good leg and kicked Koga right THERE. (The place where it hurts the most).

Koga fell back, holding himself as he rolled around on the floor for a few minutes.

Kagome got to her feet and started to limp towards the door, but Koga grabbed her leg and pulled her down. She couldn't go anywhere. Koga now had a tight grip on her leg, and her other leg was injured.

"You'll pay for the Kagome." Koga said cruely, with that devilish grin never leaving his face. Then he got up and walked closer to Kagome.

"KAGOME!!!!!!"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he lept at Koga.

"Danm you Mutt-face!" Koga yelled. "Can't I get any privacy?!" Koga comtinued to yell.

"Not when it's with Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped back as he wrsetled with Koga.

"Get off of me!" Koga yelled as he kicked Inuyasha off of him. Inuyasha fell in front of Kagome. He looked behind him and noticed Kagome's perfume bottles.

"Hey Koga!" Inuyasha yelled. "Do you like Kagome's scents?"

"What are, a dumb dog turd now?" Koga yelled. "Of course I like Kagome's scent. It's the whole reson that I'm after her!"

"No. I mean her other scents." Inuyasha yelled.

"What are you talking about!?" Koga yelled.

"Think fast Mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw one of Kagome's perfume bottles at Koga's nose. It hit!

Koga screamed in pain as he fell to his knees. That's when Kagome noticed whta bottle it was.

"You threw my Glow by JLo perfume?!" Kagome yelled.

"Look. You have two choices!" Inuyasha yelled. "You can stay here, cry over your Lo by JGlow crap, and get raped. Or you can come with me to the feudal era before Koga decides to start chasing you again!"

"I see your point but-" Inuyasha didn't have time to listen to Kagome's complaining. So he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and ran out of the house. "PUT ME DOWN, INUYASHA!!!!"

"Not a chance Kagome." Inuyasha said. "You can barely walk 'cause of the injury on your leg, and I need to get you to a safer place. We're going back to the feudal era now!"

Then they both jumped down the well and left Koga at Kagome's house.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

It was night when Inuyasha and Kagome made it back to the Feudal Era. But they ran into trouble on their way back to the village.

Koga had jumped out of the well and was ready to fight Inuyasha.

"I will have her! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Koga yelled.

Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back, ready to run if she needed to.

"You wanna bet!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Why bother? You're dead already!" Koga yelled as he attacked Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Run back to the village! Hurry!" Inuyasha yelled, and Kagome ran.

Koga tried to chase her, but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"You won't ever touch her! You hear me?!" Inuyasha yelled as he attacked Koga.

"Don't worry. I will." Koga said as he dodged Inuyasha's attacks.

_I just hope I can keep this up til morning. _Inuyasha thought as he attacked Koga.

Back with Kagome...

Kagome kept running. She wouldn't stop until she reached the village.

She made it, and ran into Keade's hut.

"Sango! Miroku! Shippo!" Kagome yelled, but no one answered. Even Keade was gone. "Where is everyone?" Kagome asked herself. All she could do was wait here and hope Inuyasha could keep Koga busy until sunrise.

Back at the fight...

"Koga!" Inuyasha yelled. "You can leave Kagome alone, or you can die!"

"Hmm, let me think. I'll choose, neither!" Koga yelled as he attacked Inuyasha, and missed.

Back with Kagome...

An hour had past. There was ten minutes left til sunrise, and Kagome couldn't take it anymore. So she got up, grabbed her arrows, and left the hut.

_I have to see if Inuyasha is OK. _Kagome thought as she walked through the forest to the well, but was tackled by someone.


	12. Final Chapter

**Chapter 11:**

Kagome could feel someone on top of her. He put his hands on the ground and pushed himself off of Kagome.

"Kagome? What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I was worried about you." Kagome replied as she got up. "There's only five minutes left. He wouldn't have enough time to do anything."

"That's what you think!" A voice came from in the bushes. Then Koga jumped out in front of Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Leave her alone!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood in front of Kagome.

"Yeah right! She's mine!" Koga yelled as he leapt at Kagome.

Kagome pulled out her bow and an arrow and set herself up. "I don't wanna do this Koga!" Kagome warned.

"Kagome! Shoot him!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome trembled. She could shoot her friend with a sealing arrow or she could be raped. It wasn't a hard decision, but Kagome couldn't do it.

"Shoot him!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome shot the arrow and sealed Koga to a tree.

"Kagome?" Koga asked.

Kagome had tears coming from her eyes. She really had hoped it wouldn't come to this. She fell to her knees crying, and Koga closed his eyes.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and held her tight. "It's OK Kagome. You didn't have any other choice." Inuyasha said as he ran his hand through Kagome's hair.

"But it's that fact that he's my friend. And I'm the one who had to do it." Kagome cried into Inuyasha's kimono.

Then the sun started to rise.

"Look Kagome. The sun's rising, and you can break the spell. Just like you did for me." Inuyasha pointed out. "You didn't kill him, you just sealed him to the tree, like Kikyo did to me fifty years ago."

Kagome walked up to Koga. _Should I do it? What if he hates me for it and tries to kill me? _Kagome asked herself as she reached her hand to the arrow.

"I'm right here Kagome." Inuyasha said as he put his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome wrapped her hand around the arrow and it disappeared. Koga fell to the ground and Kagome caught him as best she could, but fell to the ground with him on top of her.

Koga opened his eyes to find himself on top of Kagome.

"Kagome?" He asked as he pulled himself up.

"Hey! Wolf boy! Get off of Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he stomped over to Koga.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned, and Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.

"What happened to me?" Koga asked.

"You weren't yourself for a while." Kagome answered.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Koga said as he gave Kagome a hug. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry. I didn't mean for anything to happen."

"It's OK. It's not your fault." Kagome tried to help Koga feel a little better. "Now. You and Inuyasha both have injuries. Why don't I take you both back to the village and I'll get you guy fixed up."

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled. "The guy chased you around for the past two days and almost raped you! And you want to be that nice to him?!"

"It wasn't his fault!" Kagome yelled back.

"Kagome! It was his fault! No one forced him to go near you when he knew you were in your day and that you were trying to get away from the rest of those wolves! No one made him chase you around for the past two days and scare you to death! It was his fault!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome was surprised, he actually sounded like he thought about what he had said before he said it this time.

"Inuyasha! It might have been his fault! But he said he was sorry! And we can't just leave him injured the way he is! Now! He's coming or I'll say 'it'!" Kagome yelled.

"Whatever." Inuyasha sighed as he followed Kagome and Koga to the village.

AN- Well there you have it. A happy ending for a good story. I hope you enjoyed it.

Mika


End file.
